Time so long
by Ryopini
Summary: Six mois d'absence. Stiles était au fond, il était désespéré. Ses amis le voyaient dépérir à vu d'œil. La nouvelle année arrivait, avec elle les nouvelles résolutions devaient être prises. Et si Stiles décidait d'en profiter pour oublier Derek ? [Sterek] - [OS - Défi du nouvel an]


Bonjour à tous !

Ce texte a été fait pour un défi entre **Sloe Balm, Neliia, Plurielle **et moi-même pour le 31 décembre avec comme thème : _Résolution du nouvel an_.

Je vous invite à aller lire leurs textes également!

Ca n'a pas été facile, j'en suis pas satisfaite de folie, mais j'espère que vous, il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse nouvelle année :D

Merci à Neliia pour la BL!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, éclairant de ses dernières lueurs la lisière de la forêt où Stiles s'était installé. Malgré le froid de l'hiver, il était là, comme bien trop souvent depuis ces derniers six mois, assis sur le capot de sa jeep, dans son traditionnel sweat rouge qui couvrait son corps frigorifié.

Il fixait l'immensité de la vue, seul.

Mais la beauté du spectacle ne combla pas la solitude qui tordait ses entrailles. Il se sentait vide, triste et affligé de son état. Tout cela le bouffait réellement. Il savait qu'il s'était laissé un peu allé depuis quelques mois. Depuis cet été plus précisément, son âme s'était déchirée, une part de lui s'était éteinte quand _il _était parti du jour au lendemain. Ce n'était pas un départ définitif, ni même temporaire. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas.

Tout s'était passé très vite pour Stiles. Il s'était levé un matin, avait combattu auprès de sa meute et le soir-même, celui qui faisait battre un peu plus vite son cœur, était parti dans la foulée. Le laissant seul et abandonné.

Derek l'avait abandonné.

Il visualisait parfaitement l'instant où son loup, avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis des mois, avait croisé son regard. Stiles n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre le désir de son homme de partir. La nouvelle de la disparition de sa sœur était un événement à ne pas négliger. Stiles avait compris. La famille d'abord.

Mais ce départ avait eu un goût amer, trop rapide, sans d'explications. Ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux. Derek était juste parti, une simple caresse sur sa joue, trace d'un amour entre eux.

Il avait imaginé que ce voyage durerait quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines, mais là, c'était long. Vraiment très long.

D'autant que le loup n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis tout ce temps. Stiles avait longuement essayé de le contacter, mais il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre.

Une légère brise arrêta le cours des pensées de Stiles, un frisson alerta ses sens. Il replaça correctement son sweat et emmitoufla son cou grâce à la capuche. Il aurait préféré la chaleur du loup, mais son vêtement ferait l'affaire.

A vrai dire, tout faisait l'affaire ces derniers temps. Il s'adaptait sans combattre. Tous les jours, il réalisait un peu plus à quel point il était dépendant de Derek. Et tous les jours, il se posait la question de comment cela avait pu arriver si vite. Mais c'était un fait.

Derek lui manquait énormément.

Il soupira lentement alors que le soleil finissait complètement sa course, révélant une belle nuit étoilée.

Il hésita un instant à rester ici plus longtemps, profitant de l'air glacé ou rentrer au chaud et penser à autre chose.

Mais sans lui laisser le choix, un bruit bien distinct de branche brisée attira son regard vers les arbres. Il espéra un instant y voir apparaître son loup favori, mais ce fut le second, Scott, son meilleur ami d'enfance, qui se dévoila. Le visage de Stiles se cribla de désespoir.

Le nouvel arrivant détestait voir Stiles si triste. Ils se firent finalement un petit sourire. Scott s'approcha et s'installa sur la jeep à côté de son ami. Il passa son bras autour des épaules en soutien.

Ils restèrent un temps sans bouger avant que le loup ne coupe le silence brutalement.

« Aussi horrible à dire, tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose et l'oublier. »

Stiles grimaça à cette proposition puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais » rétorqua-t-il.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et observa les étoiles franchement arrivées.

« Tu penses qu'il est toujours en vie au moins ? » questionna tristement Stiles.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer.

« J'en suis convaincu. Mais il a certainement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas être revenu. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu dois avancer. Reprendre ta vie en main. »

Stiles soupira lentement puis commença à s'étirer.

« Pourtant, j'ai demandé Derek au père noël. J'suis déçu. J'pense que je vais arrêter de croire en lui » rigola doucement Stiles.

Il se redressa, balança ses jambes en avant pour se jeter hors du capot de sa voiture. Il retomba comme il fallait sur ses pieds, lissa correctement son sweat et fit un signe de tête à Scott pour le suivre.

« Laisse mon bébé en paix. Depuis que t'es devenu musclor tu pèses un poids de folie. Ne détruis pas sa magnifique plastique. » rajouta Stiles.

Scott secoua la tête dans un petit sourire et descendit de sa position.

« On y va ? » l'interrogea le jeune loup.

« De toute façon, il fait trop froid pour rester plus longtemps. »

« Et la meute nous attend pour la soirée. »

Stiles grimaça, il avait oublié qu'il devait les rejoindre, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas. Mais quoi de mieux que nous tous pour te changer les idées ? »

Scott accompagna ses dires par une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« De toute façon, ils viendront te chercher si tu ne viens pas toi-même. »

Stiles leva exagérément les yeux au ciel, glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit ses clés de voiture en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

« Tu grimpes ou tu cours à la lune ? » taquina Stiles.

Scott ne prit pas le temps de répondre et grimpa dans la voiture. Stiles ricana avant de monter à son tour dans son bébé.

La route se fit dans le calme. Depuis le départ de Derek, Stiles s'était un peu éteint. Il était toujours sarcastique, drôle, mais bien plus calme. Il filtrait bien plus ses pensées, laissant ses idées un peu tristes pour lui seul.

Ils finirent par arriver au loft de Derek, que la meute avait conservé comme lieu de rencontre. Isaac avait par ailleurs décidé d'y emménager.

Stiles coupa alors le moteur et posa ses mains sur le volant. Son esprit se dispersa instantanément lorsqu'il vit le bâtiment. Un élan de mélancolie le prit aux tripes. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne parvenait pas à ne pas penser au loup et à ses souvenirs de lui dans ce lieu. Il y avait eu tellement d'instants forts : de leur premier baiser, à leur première fois, en passant par les premières disputes de couple… C'était difficile de revenir ici en ne sachant pas dans quel état était Derek. Ni même ce qu'était devenue leur relation. Il avait bien trop d'interrogations pour être bien.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

La paume de main de Scott se posa sur son épaule, pilier solide pour les moments difficiles.

« Tu penses vraiment que je dois l'oublier ? Tu crois que lui m'a oublié ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix fragile.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit bien trop honnêtement Scott, « Mais tu ne vas pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Il n'est pas là. Et je suis certain qu'il est en vie. Donc… »

Stiles soupira tristement. Sans répondre, il récupéra sa clé du contact et descendit de sa jeep. Il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il devait le faire, même s'il comprenait que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

Il continua sa réflexion en montant les escaliers. Heureusement pour lui, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, les membres de la meute le prirent sous son aile, lui changeant largement les idées. Les conversations fusèrent à tout va, discutant de la soirée de noël qu'ils avaient passée et des cadeaux qu'ils avaient eus.

« Et pour le jour de l'an, on se fait toujours la soirée entre nous ? » questionna Isaac.

Stiles redressa la tête vers le blond.

« Evidemment ! » s'écria Scott.

Ils s'excitèrent tous en repensant à cette future soirée. Ils commencèrent à organiser quoi faire. Puis face au silence de l'humain, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Quand tous les regards se posèrent vers lui pour avoir son avis, Stiles leur fit un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu faux, avant de faire un signe de tête.

« J'suis évidemment avec vous ! » dit-il avec un entrain feint.

Isaac plissa les yeux à la réponse, mais les autres furent ravis de ça. Le blond se jeta sur le canapé près du châtain, prêt à poser une question. Mais il fut interrompu par Erica.

« On se fait une petite liste de résolution d'ailleurs ? »

Isaac fixa intensément Stiles, cherchant la moindre réaction de son ami. Mais celui-ci nota le regard dirigé contre lui et fit un signe de tête positif. Mais l'acharnement du blond était intense. Stiles se retourna alors vers lui avant de lui tapoter la cuisse. Il articula un « ça va » afin que celui-ci le lâche un peu. Isaac décida de ne pas insister, mais garda tout de même un œil sur Stiles.

La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde faisant participer Stiles au maximum afin de lui changer les idées. Et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, ils s'amusaient tous. Ils aimaient sincèrement passer des moments entre eux à profiter et raconter des bêtises.

Lorsque la fin de soirée sonna, ils se levèrent tous un à un, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais avant que Stiles ne puisse aller plus loin, une main se posa sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son épaule sur laquelle elle était posée, puis remonta ses yeux jusqu'au visage. Il ne fut que peu surpris de voir l'air sérieux d'Isaac.

Il avait peu de doute quant à la demande du blond. Il soupira un instant puis jeta un regard vers Scott qui l'attendait. Stiles lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui dire de partir sans lui. Son ami comprit et sortit sans plus attendre.

L'humain se réinstalla sur le canapé, rapidement suivi d'Isaac. Ils patientèrent dans le silence le temps que tout le monde parte.

Une fois seuls, ce fut le loup qui démarra la conversation, sans préambule.

« Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. »

Stiles leva un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations privées. » râla-t-il.

« J'y peux rien si vous discutez de ça sous mon appart » rétorqua Isaac.

« L'appartement de Derek. » corrigea abruptement Stiles, puis il secoua sa tête « Désolé. »

Isaac fit un petit non de la tête et enchaîna, ne voulant pas insister sur ça. Il savait que c'était délicat pour Stiles.

« De toute façon, la question n'est pas là. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Le blond se pinça les lèvres, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que son ami passe à autre chose, avec un autre homme.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler un grand coup.

« Isaac. Ecoute. Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier, ni même que j'en suis capable. Mais je suis perdu. Où est-il ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? De nous ? Notre relation ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'on est encore ensemble ? Suis-je célibataire ? »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour faire refluer ses émotions.

« Je ne sais même plus ce que je suis pour lui à l'heure actuellement. Mais surtout, je ne sais même pas comment il va. Ni même s'il est en vie ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? »

Sa voix partie dans les aigües, tremblotante.

« Il est en vie ! » coupa quelque peu sèchement Isaac.

Stiles plissa les yeux, l'air inquisiteur.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Isaac grimaça avant de s'agiter.

« Derek et moi sommes liés, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, je le saurais. Te fais pas de fausses idées, je ne suis pas en contact avec lui. »

L'humain se ratatina sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais même pas si je dois être déçu ou rassuré. » geint-il.

« Hm. » confirma Isaac avant de remettre les pieds dans le plat : « Mais tu ne peux pas l'oublier. »

« Rien ne dit qu'il ne l'a pas lui-même fait » dit Stiles tristement.

« Il t'aime ! » s'insurgea le blond.

« Je l'aime aussi. Mais ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Il n'y a rien qui justifie qu'il ne nous ait pas contacté depuis tout ce temps. Scott a raison, je dois peut-être passer à autre chose… »

Isaac gigota sur le canapé. Il les voyait comme ses deux pères. Il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre et les voir se séparer n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable pour lui.

Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Il observa Stiles qui se triturait les méninges. Il se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire encore.

« Tiens. Vous vouliez une liste de résolution. Ca m'en fait une de plus : Oublier Derek » dit Stiles sarcastiquement.

Isaac gémit de désespoir avant de se glisser dans les bras du châtain pour s'y accrocher fermement. Il devait vraiment trouver une solution.

Stiles s'amusa de trouver une comparaison entre Isaac et un petit chiot. Il était touché de le voir dans cet état. Il le serra à son tour avant de murmurer sur le ton de la confidence.

« Mais rassure-toi, ça ne sera pas aussi facile que ça de l'oublier. »

Isaac se colla d'autant plus à lui.

« Il te manque aussi hein. » murmura tristement Stiles.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien et restèrent juste dans cette position pendant un temps, se consolant l'un l'autre de l'absence du loup.

Stiles finit par rentrer chez lui quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit brouillé mais le cœur un peu réchauffé par la présence du blond.

Il grimpa lentement dans sa chambre avant de s'affaler brusquement sur son lit. Les pieds en dehors du lit, il retira ses chaussures à l'aide ses orteils, n'ayant plus aucun courage pour bouger. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses nouveaux draps Batman. L'enfant en lui jubilait de pouvoir se coucher dans les draps de son super-héros préféré.

Mais alors qu'il ferma les yeux, il se remémora la fameuse liste de résolution. Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait dorénavant plus à dormir maintenant que c'était dans sa tête, il attrapa un bout de papier qui traînait à côté de son lit. Puis il attrapa un crayon, prêt à tout noter.

Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toutes les résolutions possibles et imaginables.

« Douze résolutions, comme les douze mois de l'année ! » La voix d'Erica raisonna en boucle dans sa tête.

Il mordilla le crayon tout en réfléchissant. Rien ne lui vint particulièrement à l'esprit.

« Mm… Me remettre au sport ? »

Ce fut la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, mais il grimaça. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, cela lui fit juste penser que le dernier sport, fut avec Derek, dans sa chambre. Il ricana tristement avant de gribouiller l'idée notée.

Sa feuille resta vierge un temps. Il décida alors d'attraper son téléphone pour chercher des idées sur internet. Il prendrait n'importe quoi, toute idée bateau était bonne à prendre.

Il finit par tomber sur une liste qui lui plut bien : elle était hors du commun et lui correspondait parfaitement. Il s'en inspira alors et commença à écrire sa propre liste en rigolant tout seul.

1\. Ne surtout pas s'inscrire à une salle de sport

2\. Ne pas ranger sa chambre régulièrement

3\. Continuer à être sarcastique

4\. Regarder au moins une fois par mois Le Seigneur des Anneaux

5\. Jouer plus souvent à la console

6\. Ne surtout pas arrêter de fouiller dans les dossiers criminels de son père

7\. Ne pas se coucher tôt

8\. Ne surtout pas diminuer sa consommation de curly fries

9\. Continuer d'être le génie qu'il est

10\. Continuer d'embêter Jackson

11\. Faire plus régulièrement des câlins à Isaac

Il s'amusa finalement assez bien à construire cette liste. Mais il lui restait une dernière ligne qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler.

Stiles fit tapoter son crayon sur son cahier, cogitant. La seule chose qui finit par revenir en tête, c'était cette fameuse résolution dont ils avaient parlé.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis décida de l'inscrire dans un petit rire triste.

12\. Oublier Derek.

Il serra les dents avec force, retenant l'émotion vive qui l'animait depuis ses six derniers mois. Puis après s'être contrôlé un minimum, il envoyé un message à la conversation de meute qu'ils avaient.

De Stiles : « _Ca y est. J'ai toutes mes résolutions. Pour sûr que vous allez les aimer. Surtout les dernières._ »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et coupa le son de son téléphone puis le déposa sur sa table de nuit avec son papier.

Sans quitter ses draps, il gigota dans son lit afin de quitter son jean. Il avait retrouvé un courage qu'il ne possédait pas en arrivant ici pour se déshabiller. Stiles se retrouva donc en t-shirt et boxer pour affronter cette nouvelle nuit en solitaire.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la soirée entre meute et rien n'avait évolué. Derek n'était toujours pas là, Stiles était toujours au plus mal et ses amis continuaient d'essayer de le remonter en le faisant travailler sur les préparatifs de la soirée. Tout le monde avait fini sa liste et avait voulu connaître celle de Stiles. Mais celui-ci l'avait gardé secrète.

Pendant ces quelques jours de préparatifs et de manque, il s'était rapproché d'Isaac. Ils étaient plus touchés par l'absence du loup que les autres. Ils restaient souvent ensemble le soir, discutant de choses et d'autres. Stiles en profitait régulièrement pour demander à son ami si son lien avec le brun était toujours intact. Il avait besoin de se rassurer comme il pouvait, et Isaac se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre positivement.

Car contrairement à ce qu'il avait mis dans sa liste, il n'oubliait pas Derek. Il en était incapable. Il n'en parlait pas aux autres, prétendant le faire, cachant sa tristesse derrière un nouveau masque de bonheur.

La seule personne avec qui il parlait était Isaac. A l'inverse du reste de la meute, le blond insistait pour qu'il conserve son amour pour Derek et qu'il garde espoir. Pour Isaac, jamais le loup ne pourrait passer à autre chose.

Alors Stiles s'accrochait à cet espoir désespérément.

Puis un jour, tout bascula.

C'était le 31 décembre. La meute avait fini leurs préparatifs et avait décidé de se poser un petit peu au restaurant avant de rentrer s'habiller. Ils savouraient un bon repas copieux comme ils les aimaient. Stiles participait au maximum aux conversations, ne voulant pas inquiéter qui que ce soit.

Mais alors que Scott et Jackson débattaient vivement sur leur prochain match, Stiles tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'extérieur. Sa beau le brûlait doucement, accompagné d'une sensation connue, l'impression d'être observé. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

Lorsqu'il atteint finalement l'extérieur, ce qu'il vit lui fit rater un battement.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière et alertant ses amis.

« Stiles ? » s'inquiéta Scott.

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, le cœur de Stiles battait à une vitesse folle. Le châtain tourna sa tête vers ses amis, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur, son teint était devenu livide, troublé au possible.

Isaac, installé à sa droite, posa une main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Ils ne purent qu'entendre un murmure choquant avant de le voir courir vers l'extérieur.

« Derek » avait-il dit si faiblement.

Tous les loups qui avaient entendu l'information se levèrent d'un bond à leur tour et suivirent l'humain à l'extérieur.

Quand ils le retrouvèrent, celui-ci était planté sur le bord de la route, le regard fixé dans le vide à l'opposé de sa position. Isaac et Scott se mirent de part et d'autre de Stiles et concentrèrent leurs regards vers la même direction. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne.

« Stiles… Derek n'est pas là. Tu as dû rêver. » indiqua Scott le plus délicatement possible.

« C'est impossible. » s'énerva Stiles. Il lança un regard noir à son ami. « Il était ici. Je l'ai vu. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé ! »

Scott grimaça. Mais Stiles était sûr de lui, c'était Derek. Son Derek. Il avait reconnu ce regard si brûlant du loup contre sa peau. Il n'y avait que lui pour provoquer un tel chamboulement rien qu'avec un regard.

Le châtain glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda Isaac, cherchant un soutien. Soutien qu'il reçut, Isaac voulait bien le croire. Malheureusement, il n'était pas en mesure de confirmer ses dires, rien n'affirmait la présence du loup à cette place.

L'humain grogna face au manque d'aide et décida de partir. Il devait chercher Derek. Il attrapa les clés de sa Jeep et s'enfuit vers celle-ci, laissant ses amis en plan.

Il se glissa dans sa voiture et alluma rapidement le contact malgré ses mains tremblantes. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il avait vu, il ne voulait pas croire que son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

Stiles ne savait pas où se diriger, mais son instinct guida son chemin vers chez lui. Il espéra sincèrement ne croiser aucun policier vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Espoir qui ne fut pas vain alors qu'il pila devant chez lui sans avoir rencontré qui que ce soit.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de la Camaro, mais il se jeta quand même hors de sa voiture pour grimper dans sa chambre. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner quand il vit sa fenêtre ouverte. Aucun doute que Derek était là. Il avança prudemment dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il se mit à murmurer lentement, craignant une mauvaise surprise.

« Derek… ? »

Un grognement rauque le fit frissonner.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux quant à ta dernière résolution ? »

Cette voix si forte, si profonde réveilla une quantité d'émotion intense à Stiles. Elle réveilla son amour, sa folie, mais également sa colère. Il tendit le bras pour allumer la lumière et se retourna soudainement vers la voix derrière lui.

C'était bien lui. Derek se tenait devant lui, l'air de rien. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Seule sa veste avait changé, elle était plus classique, sans cuir, mais révélait parfaitement la musculature encore plus développée du loup.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts qu'avant, mais ne le rendait qu'un peu plus beau encore.

Les yeux de Derek étaient perçants, ils se fixaient intensément. Ce regard l'avait sincèrement manqué, il était puissant, vif et déstabilisant. Mais par contre, le loup avait les traits très tirés. La fatigue se reflétait aussi dans ces prunelles. Cela toucha Stiles, mais ça n'excusait pas son comportement pour autant.

Stiles ressentit d'un coup la colère pulser dans son corps.

Son cœur se mit à battre vivement. Il serra les poings et lança un regard noir de colère à Derek qui recula légèrement, abasourdi par cette colère qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Stiles se rapprocha vivement vers lui et sans préavis, lui colla son poing au visage. Il gémit de douleur en attrapant sa main.

« Putain ! Merde ! Tu fais chier ! Même pour ça. » s'énerva Stiles.

Il secoua sa main pour faire passer un peu la douleur. Derek, lui, fit un petit sourire en coin moqueur. Il n'avait qu'à peine senti le choc.

Cela énerva d'autant plus Stiles qui se tendit, il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il serra à nouveau les poings avant de lui crier dessus.

« Vire-moi ce sourire moqueur. Crétin. T'es vraiment naze ! Un salaud. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour le taper le torse avec son doigt.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me supprimer de ta vie comme ça ? Pour m'ignorer moi et mes appels ? Tu crois pas que tu aurais au moins pu me dire si tu étais en vie ?! Si tu voulais plus de moi, tu peux bien ! Mais je me suis inquiété ! De quel droit tu t'es permis de me faire ça ? Et de quel droit tu te pointes ici du jour au lendemain pour me dire de changer mes résolutions ?! C'est trop tard pour ça. »

Il lui redonna un coup-de-poing, moins fort, sur son torse.

« Je te déteste pour ça. » dit-il tristement avant de le retaper encore, sans force.

Derek lui attrapa doucement les poignets, l'empêchant de lui donner des coups dans son torse.

« Stiles… » murmura Derek « Je suis désolé… »

Stiles ricana nerveusement.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que quelques mots vont tout changer ? Que juste ton beau sourire et tes yeux à tomber vont te permettre d'être pardonné ? Ne rêve pas. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de tirer les poignets de Stiles vers lui pour le projeter contre son corps. Il enlaça délicatement puis fermement quand il le sentit s'agiter pour se dégager. Il frôla sa joue de son nez pour le calmer un peu avant de murmurer lentement.

« Rien de tout ça n'était prévu. Je ne devais pas partir si longtemps. Je devais juste retrouver ma sœur et rentrer. »

Il déposa un lent baiser sur la joue du plus jeune qui gémit de faiblesse. Stiles voulait reculer, voulait lui montrer sa colère, mais avoir un contact si délicat avec l'homme qu'il aimait tant était difficile à résister.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Stiles d'une voix cassée.

Derek soupira lentement. Les explications n'étaient pas son truc.

« Mon téléphone s'est brisé pendant une attaque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » expliqua difficilement Derek. Il savait d'ores et déjà que cela ne suffirait pas comme déclaration.

Et ça ne rata pas.

Stiles se recula brutalement, sortant de cette étreinte si agréable.

« T'es pas sérieux ? C'est ça ton excuse pourrie ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Le loup glissa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Si tu voulais juste plus qu'on se voit, tu pouvais me le dire clairement plutôt que de faire semblant. » rajouta Stiles sans s'apercevoir du froncement de sourcil du loup. « T'as le droit de vouloir vivre ta vie avec ta sœur. Ou avec une autre personne. D'ailleurs ta sœur va bien ? Tu as réussi à la retrouver ?! Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ! »

Le loup lui fit un signe de tête avant de lui confirmer.

« Elle va bien. On a eu du mal à la retrouver. Elle était gravement blessée, mais maintenant elle va bien. »

Court, concis, mais clair.

Stiles grogna lentement, puis s'écarta d'un bon mètre de Derek en croisant les bras. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant un temps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Pourtant, la tête de Stiles bouillonnait de question et d'énervement. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui parler, et puis il était devenu sincèrement plus silencieux depuis quelques mois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut étonnamment Derek qui entama la conversation.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionna-t-il avec hésitation.

Stiles leva un sourcil avant de répondre sèchement.

« Non. »

Mais voyant l'air désolé de l'homme face à lui, il soupira lentement avant d'enchaîner un peu moins rudement.

« Ca ne va pas. Ca ne va pas depuis six mois, depuis que t'es parti. Mais au début, je savais que c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais aujourd'hui… Tout n'était que torture. Je vivais dans le questionnement de savoir si tu étais en vie ou non. Si jamais tu m'avais juste rayé de tes contacts pour pouvoir te taper quelqu'un d'autre. »

Derek grogna vivement.

« Comment t'as pu croire ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense ? Isaac me disait que t'étais en vie ! Mais je n'avais pas de nouvelles. A partir d'un moment j'ai bien le droit de me poser certaines questions. »

Derek grogna à nouveau en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir à comment s'expliquer.

Stiles le fixa intensément, se retenant de le mater plus que de raison. Il devait se retenir, garder sa colère et ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes les autres émotions positives qui arrivaient.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Les relations et moi c'est compliqué. Mais dès que j'ai su que tu tentais de m'oublier, j'ai réalisé mon erreur et le temps. J'ai alors tout quitté pour revenir. » souffla Derek.

Stiles pencha la tête.

« Comment ça, «quand j'ai su » ? » le questionna Stiles.

« Isaac, par le biais d'un de ses amis, ou je ne sais pas qui, a réussi à me retrouver. J'ai donc reçu un courrier il y a quelques jours m'expliquant la situation. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il avait sincèrement essayé de le chercher, sans résultats. Comment les autres avaient-ils réussi à le retrouver ? En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, il irait les remercier.

Il fit un petit signe de tête puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Que faire maintenant ?

Stiles pataugeait un peu. Derek lui avait donné des explications plus ou moins valides. Mais il le savait sincère. Après avoir passé de longs moments ensemble, il savait décoder les mensonges.

Mais il l'avait quand même oublié. Le temps passé loin de lui ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté autant que Stiles. Son cœur lui fit mal un court instant lorsqu'il réalisait ce fait.

Il ne lui avait pas manqué. Derek aurait pu continuer sa vie là-bas sans se préoccuper de sa personne.

Il recula lentement sous le choc et s'assit sur son lit, le regard plongé vers le sol.

Derek l'observa et fronça les sourcils face à la vague d'émotions tristes qui lui monta au nez.

« Stiles ? »

Stiles rigola tristement avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je suis vraiment bête. Je pensais que tu tenais à moi autant que je tenais à toi. Mais finalement, tu es capable de rester six mois sans que je te manque. Alors que moi je me détruisais de jour en jour. »

Sa voix était complètement brisée, dénuée de toute joie des retrouvailles.

Derek se rapprocha de lui brusquement, lui saisit le menton avant de lui redresser. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux humides du plus jeune. Il s'accroupit face à lui sans lâcher son regard.

« Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. Tu m'as manqué. Juste… Cora était presque morte quand je l'ai retrouvé. Je ne dis pas que ça justifie tout ça. Juste que je me suis concentré sur elle. Et je te savais en sécurité. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à l'inverse. » lui avoua-t-il.

Derek déposa un long baiser sur le front de Stiles, qui ferma les yeux au contact.

« Je t'en veux tellement… » murmura Stiles.

« Je sais. »

« Mais tu me manquais tellement aussi. J'avais tellement peur. » dit-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Derek se retrouva assis sur le sol, Stiles blotti dans ses bras. Ce dernier hésitait à le taper et le câliner. Ils restèrent un temps dans cette position. Le plus jeune avait glissé son visage dans son cou, profitant de l'odeur boisée et reposante du loup. Il se sentait à nouveau complet. La deuxième partie de son tout venait de le rejoindre.

Derek caressait lentement ses cheveux et le haut de sa nuque, profitant d'un réconfort qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le téléphone de Stiles vibra qu'ils sortirent de leurs léthargies. Le plus jeune redressa la tête et croisa le regard intense de Derek.

« Tu veux toujours m'oublier ? » questionna la voix raque du loup.

Stiles grimaça avant de secouer la tête.

« Tout dépend, comptes-tu rester ? »

Les doigts de Derek quittèrent les cheveux du châtain pour venir sur son visage. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

« Te voir me fait réaliser à quel point ta présence est importante pour moi. Je ne repartirais pas. Je ferais venir ici Cora. »

Stiles fit un petit signe de tête.

« Je t'en veux toujours malgré tout. » lui fit remarquer le plus jeune.

« Alors si on changeait cette résolution de « Oublier Derek » à « Pardonner Derek » ? Et je te promets de tout faire pour réaliser celle-ci. »

L'échange de regard n'avait pas cessé, Stiles analysait chaque mimique du loup, chaque mot utilisé. Il ne voulait pas y voir une trace de mensonge. Derek vérifiait également les réactions du plus jeune. Il lui était impensable de perdre Stiles.

Quand les deux garçons furent satisfaits de voir ce qui les convenait, Stiles fit un petit signe de tête.

« On peut tenter ça. »

Derek souffla lentement, rassuré de cette réponse, mais fronça des sourcils quand il vit le sourire narquois de Stiles devant lui.

« Mais je vais t'en faire baver. Crois-moi. »

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui lui avait manqué. Il savait que Stiles serait horrible, mais il ferait tout pour le récupérer et se faire pardonner.

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre rapidement au contact, rassurant quelque peu le loup quant à leur avenir.

Compliqué. Mais ensemble.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_  
_Cela vous a plu ?_  
_Je radote mais, encore merci !_


End file.
